


The Good Life

by DontMessUpMyTempo



Series: Of best friend and dog crushes [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Bottom Jared, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Dry Humping, Hand Jobs, In Public, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:43:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontMessUpMyTempo/pseuds/DontMessUpMyTempo
Summary: A sequel for my previous work Of best friend and dog crushes.Jared and Jensen are still living together and are still having fun with Harley. Jared's dog-cherry gets popped.





	The Good Life

**Author's Note:**

> It's slowly becoming a tradition that the sequels I write are as long as the original work that's being sequeled. Idk why I'm like this.  
> Enjoy.

Jared's sitting on a leather couch in the bar the cast rent for this pathetic excuse for a party. His eyes lifelessly roam over the room and randomly focus on a petite blonde girl in a preppy blue shirt that doesn’t look so preppy anymore. Jared remembers her from the set, she’s one of the camera assistants, a church girl, shy, doesn’t talk too much and avoids eye contact at all costs. Now however, after what Jared assumes has to be a few too many tequila shots, she’s grinding on the dance floor with the audio guy, her shirt sloppily pulled out of her jeans and half-way unbuttoned.

Shit like this always happens. And seeing people you work with almost every single day unveil their alternative, alcohol-resurfaced personalities makes things so damn awkward later on. Jared cringes at the lone thought of the ‘mistakes were made but we don’t talk about them’ atmosphere he’ll have to ignore for at least the next two weeks of shooting.

Also, the music they play here fucking _sucks_.

“What’s with the grumpy face, Romeo?”

And just like that everything is forgotten. Jared smiles immediately, liking this party so much more already. He turns his head to see Jensen drop onto the couch right beside him. “Took you long enough. I can’t believe you made me suffer through this debauchery alone for fifty damned years.”

Jensen huffs. “I’d like to remind you that you’re the one who asked me to take Sadie to the vet for her shots. Also, I’m pretty sure the party started like two hours ago.” he says and takes a sip of whatever drink he’s holding that Jared noticed just now. “Besides, from what I can see you’ve been partying your ass off without me.”

Jared’s gaze follows Jensen’s to the small mountain of empty beer bottles standing on the table in front of them.

“Not _all_ of them are mine. Most though, because there was no way I could deal with this shit sober. I would've had to scratch my fucking eyes out.”

“Come on. I’m sure it wasn’t _that_ bad.”

“I’ve seen Misha drink his whiskey, throw it up back into his glass and then drink it again.” Jared recites out, trying very very hard not to picture that scene in his head again. He almost puked himself when it happened.

Jensen frowns, then gags a little, and then downs the rest of his drink in a few big gulps.

“Yeah. I know.” Jared sympathizes. “And it wasn’t even the grossest thing that happened today.”

“Spare me.” Jensen grabs Jared’s half-finished beer and downs that too.

“Hey, slow down. I know you just got here but I was actually hoping we could blow this party and go home.”

“Or…” Jensen stands up, grabs Jared’s hands and pulls him up from the couch. “We could stay and have some fun.”

The unusual darkness of Jensen’s green eyes makes Jared’s cock take interest in whatever’s happening. He looks at Jensen questioningly, not sure if he’s understanding it right. “And-. Uh. How much fun exactly are we talking about here?”

“For starters, you could dance with me.”

Jared lifts his eyebrow. “You mean dry-hump in front of everyone.”

Jensen grins at that, a mischievous sparkle in his eyes. “Exactly.” He leads Jared to the dance floor and then throws his arms around his neck, pressing their bodies flush against each other and beginning to move to the booming music.

“Are you sure, Jen? They’ll talk.” 

No one knows. About them. They know they’re living together, as roommates. They joke that they’re probably gay for each other and fucking since the day one. Some suspect there could be something real going on between them. But suspecting and knowing are as far away from each other as the Sun and the Moon and no one _knows_.

Jensen shrugs. “They talk anyway. Most of them is so wasted they won’t remember anything that happened after the first hour of the party. The rest will either think we’re pranking them again or that we’re joining the ‘mistakes were made but we don’t talk about them’ group. Except we won’t act all guilty and awkward afterwards because nothing we’re going to do is going to be a mistake _or_ an accident.”

And Jared is sold. Also a little bit drunk. Now that he’s vertical and moving and not just moping on the couch the booze is quickly catching up to him. He pecks Jensen on the lips, then on the side of his neck, and then rests his chin on his shoulder, putting his large hands inside Jensen’s back pockets.

Jensen smirks when he feels his cheeks getting squeezed. “You don’t waste time, huh, Jay?”

“Why should I? You’re not really playing the hard-to-get card here. All it took was a half-empty bottle of beer and you’re already letting me grope your ass. So easy, Jen.”

“Fuck you.”

“Here?”

And Jared doesn’t say that in the ‘you’ve got to be kidding me’ kind of way but in the ‘I’m up for it if you are’ way and even if he isn’t serious that thought goes straight to Jensen’s cock.

“Fuck, Jay. You know I didn’t get any dick today and I’m really not used to celibacy these days. I’m right on the fucking edge. Don’t do this to me.”

For some reason to Jared’s ears it sounds more like an invitation. He all but spins Jensen around and pushes his junk right against Jensen’s ass, holding his hips nice and firm.

“I could unzip my fly right now, just enough to pull my dick out.” He raps into Jensen’s ear. “Rip an opening in your pants just over your hole and then simply slide home. Right here in front of everyone.”

Jensen lets out a shaky breath, already feeling dizzy with arousal. “Jay, you’re gonna make me cream my pants.”

It’s exactly what’s Jared’s aiming for so the warning falls deaf on his ears. Using his whole body he pushes Jensen into a more secluded corner so that he’s hiding Jensen’s smaller frame with his own and slides his right hand forward to cup him through his pants. “To anyone watching we’d just look like two dudes grinding, no one would know you’ve got my dick up your tight pretty ass.”

Being an actor doesn’t really make it easy for Jensen to keep his face straight right now. Jared knows him too well, knows all the right buttons he needs to push to make him turn to mush, to make him as pliant as he wants him to be. Jared kneads his cock just _right_ through the thin material of his pants, whispering filth into his ear, pushing his hard length against his ass and Jensen’s flushed with want, his legs feeling like cooked pasta and ready to give out as soon as Jared stops supporting his weight with his huge body.

“Or, maybe we should be less discreet, hm?” Jared continues. “You could just drop your pants to the floor, bend over the bar counter and show everyone how needy you are for my dick. Show them that you can’t last even a few hours without getting bred. Be it Harley’s or mine, you just need a cock to fill you up, don’t you, Jen?”

“Yeah.” Jensen pants and throws his head back in pleasure, resting it on Jared’s shoulder. “I need it. Fuck Jay, more.”

Jared bites Jensen’s exposed neck, increases the pressure on his cock. “Imagine what would happen if Harley was here, Jen. You’re always such a good bitch for him, you never say no. I bet if he started humping your leg right here to let you know he wants to fuck, you’d just drop to your hands and knees like you always do because you can never resist his wet doggy dick. And everyone would watch you cum all over yourself from getting knotted by him, everyone would know how much you love it.”

Jensen whimpers and clenches his hand on Jared’s thigh to give him a sign he’s close. “Jay.”

“Yeah?” Jared turns his head back for a fleeting moment before resting his chin on Jensen’s shoulder again. “You ready to show everyone how pretty you look when you cum?”

Jensen wants to ask him what he means by that but he doesn't bother, feeling he won’t last to hear the answer anyway. “Jay, I’m gonna-.”

And then the world spins, or rather, Jared spins them around so that they’re facing the dance floor and everyone on it. And before Jensen can even try to stop himself he _cums_ , eyes half-lidded and hazy and body spasming in ecstasy. His legs finally give out but Jared instantly feels when it happens and wraps his arm around Jensen just in time to keep him upright.

“Got you, Jen.” He murmurs and holds Jensen firmly until he seems to be using more of his own muscles to stand by himself.

As soon as Jensen regains the control of his body he whips around to hide his red face in Jared’s neck, still breathing quite heavily. “Fuck. Give me a fucking warning next time Jay.”

“The spontaneity of it was the key here. Don’t worry, I took a look at them beforehand to make sure no one was staring. It’s not like I want to share your pretty sex face with them either, you know.”

Jensen's heart rate slowly goes down to normal, the high from the orgasm wearing off. He lets out a deep breath and wraps his arms around Jared’s waist in a cozy hug. “Can’t believe you made me cum in my pants like I’m fucking twelve or something.”

“It was awfully quick for a grown man too.” Jared adds helpfully which earns him the heel of Jensen’s shoe on his foot.

“Told you I was on edge.” Jensen mumbles in his defence but he’s still pretty damn embarrassed. “God, my underwear is a mess, it's all wet and gooey. Feels disgusting.”

"You better go to the bathroom and take it off before the cum dries. I know from experience that it's no fun when your pubes get stuck to the material."

"I hate going commando." Jensen pouts and feels his face heat up again when Jared calls him cute and leans down to kiss his cheek. "I'm not cute, I just don't like the feeling of my pants rubbing directly against my junk. It's normal."

Jared kisses him again. "Okay Jenny. I don't mind going commando so I can borrow you my underwear if you want. Though it's not totally dry either."

And that's when Jensen remembers that Jared was rock hard against his ass two minutes ago and that he didn't get to come. And now he wants Jensen to wear his SAXX boxers which definitely have a wet precum stain in the front. "That's gross." Jensen says but apart from those words absulutely nothing suggests he actually feels that way.

And Jared can see right through him. The corners of his lips twist upwards as he pierces Jensen with his knowing gaze. "Slut. You're so into it." He notices Jensen's flushed cheeks, glossed over eyes and the way he rubs his thighs ever so slightly against each other. He's no doubt picturing himself wearing Jared's underwear right now and getting turned on by it. And that crushes the remains of Jared's self restraint, he lunges forward to take Jensen's mouth in a heated kiss and then backs off to whisper in in his ear. "I want you in me so fucking bad right now. Please tell me you can get hard again."

"What'chu guys doin'?"

Oh _no_.

"Makin' out?"

Jensen sighs in disappointment at the same time as Jared steps away to look at Misha. When he notices he's holding a drink in his hand he immediately checks if there seems to be any puke swimming in it. He's pretty sure Misha scarred him for life.

Misha sways slightly in his spot as his eyes roam drunkedly over Jared. His eyebrows pull together and he points at Jared's crotch with his glass, spilling some of its contents on the floor in the process. "S'that a boner?"

Jared looks down to see as if he doesn't feel his hard dick pressing torturously against his jeans. He puts his hands on his hips and lifts his gaze. "Yeah, it is. Jensen was going to help me out with it."

Jensen's head snaps in his direction, eyebrows raised in question but he doesn't say anything, trusting Jared to handle this situation.

"Oh." Misha crosses his arms over his chest, once again spilling some of his drink, and nods his head seriously like they're discussing market stocks and not Jared's hard dick. "Anyway... dy'guys want to drink with me? All'ose pussies are pussin' out, so I thought to m'self, J2 ain't gonna pussy out on me. Texas boysss, m'right?"

"Well...uh." Jared's hard and he wants Jensen's dick in his ass and he certainly doesn't feel like babysitting Misha. But then he pictures Misha choking to death on his puke, unsupervised by anyone and he can't help the sigh of resignation that slips out of him. "...Sure buddy, let's go get that drink." He's about to put his arm around Misha's shoulders when Jensen smacks him on the back and points at his pants, reminding Jared that he was supposed to give him his underwear. "Oh, right. We'll join you in a second dude, Jen and I have to go to the bathroom real quick."

"Together?" Misha's eyes narrow suspiciously. "You're, yh, not gonna _fuck_ , are ya? Saw your boner, doodie."

Jared's tempted to abandon Minsha for calling him a doodie. In the end he just rolls his eyes. "We gotta take a piss, I swear we'll be back in a few."

"Y'better!" Misha yells when Jared puts his arm around Jensen's waist and leads him to the bathroom. "M'gonna watch the time, if you're not back in three minutes I'll start tellin' everyone you're fuckin' in there. And we'll come to take pictures!"

 

 

The babysitting part turned out more into 'Misha passed out after half an hour but hey, we're already drinking so we might as well get totally hammered'. So they did and Jensen is pretty sure they're going to regret it tommorow. Or rather, later on today. They somehow manage to call a cab home and pay the driver without making total idiots out of themselves but as soon as Jared slams the car doors shut and the cab drives away he's back to being a drunk moron. Jensen lets him hang all over himself as they make their way to the front doors in a zig-zag pattern and even when Jared screams straight into his ear that he's got a superb ass Jensen only giggles stupidly like some teenage girl. He's not his best self when drunk, okay.

It takes Jared five minutes to open the door which is pretty good in Jensen's opinion.

"Home. Fuck yeah." Jared reluctantly lets go of Jensen to take off his jacket, he throws it on the floor and then proceeds to toe off his shoes. As it turns out standing on one foot is too much of a challenge right now and one second he's skillfully removing his shoes from his feet, the next he loses balance and barely saves his nose from having a very close encounter with the floor. His cat-like moves don't protect him from falling with a loud thud though, and suddenly Harley is here, wagging his tail and barking and licking him on the face.

Jensen bends over to pet Harley (almost faceplanting on the floor himself) and then nudges Jared with his foot. "You woke up the dog. Asshole." After a few failed attempts Jensen manages to locate the switch on the wall to turn on the lights before he unsteadily makes his way through the house to open the door to the back yard, trying very hard not to knock anything over on his way there. Harley breezes through him to run out and Jensen wobbles back to the front door to see Jared still hanging out on the floor.

"Dude."

Jared lifts his head pitifully. "Walking sucks without you. Shit's spinnin'."

"I'm walking. You just suck." Jensen says but still helps Jared up.

"You suck." Jared mumbles, his bottom lip jutting out sulkily. "Where's m'girl Sadie?"

"Vet's, you goldfish. Pick her up tomorrow." he starts slowly leading Jared to the couch in the living room, they probably can't make it up the stairs and he doesn't want to risk either of their lives just for the sake of sleeping in a proper bed.

„Hey, Jen.”

„Hmmm”

„M’m so damn horny. Y'should fuck me.”

Jensen laughs, trips over his own foot and hiccups for a good measure. “Dude. I’m so fucking drunk I wouldn’t be able to find your asshole with a flashlight.”

Jared presses his hard dick to Jensen’s hip. “C’mon Jen. I want it so bad.”

“Well, if you’re really that des-.., desparte-..” Jensen frowns. That didn’t sound right. “.. _desperate_ then ask Harley to fuck you. He’s always in the mood.”

“Pass." and Jared waves his hand to boost his point. "You’re the dogfucker in this relationship. B'sides, Harley knows I’m his master, y'know, the alpha male. He wouldn’t fuck me even if you put him on my back and, like, stuck his cock in my ass yourself.”

Jensen raises his eyebrows, sending his boyfriend a challenging and slightly unfocused look. “Wanna bet?”

And Jared thinks it’s freaking _hilarious_ so he promptly drops to his knees (a little painfully because his coordination just isn’t the best at the moment), unzips his pants and slides them down just enough to expose his bare ass. “Harley!” he yells and when he hears the sound of paws coming closer he sends Jensen a confident smirk over his shoulder. “Bitch, watch and learn. This is how canines treat their alpha.”

Jensen stumbles once again, a full-spread grin on his face as he lands ungracefully on the couch. When Harley saunters over, Jensen, with some great effort, sits up and leans forward to pet him. “Hey bu,-uh, buddy. Look what I’ve got for you. Bet you wanna tap that, just look at that juicy peach.” He smacks his lips to shift Harley’s attention to Jared and gives him a few pats on the ass, just like he does to himself when he’s ready for Harley to mount him.

Harley gets what’s going on pretty fast, he quickly pushes his snout in Jared’s asscrack, sniffs a few times and then laps over his hole, making it nice and wet.

Jensen lets out a bark of laughter. “Looks like this alpha dropped in the pack hierarchy by quite a few ranks!”

“Shut up, he’s literally kissing my ass. That’s a fucking-, sign of fucking respect.” Jared slurs.

“Oh yeah. He’s gonna respect your ass fast and hard in a minute.” And just as Jensen finishes his sentence Harley jumps up, hooks his forelegs on Jared’s hips and begins humping away.

“Uh?” Jared bends his back like a cat when he feels Harley’s dick poking him in the ass. “Wa-wait. Har-.” And then he’s _in_ and it’s a bit too dry without the lube but Harley’s droll and cum slicks the way well enough for it not to hurt.

Jensen rolls on the couch laughing, tears in his eyes and hands holding his stomach. “Look at you two making babies. Such a lovely couple.”

“S-shut up.” Jared says, or rather whimpers as Harley’s stiff dick violates his hole.

And, well. It’s not too bad. Actually, it feels pretty damn good but Jared refuses to let it show for the sake of his pride. The inside of his pants already feels wet with his precum and he prays it doesn’t soak through the material for Jensen to see.

“He’s-. He’s getting bigger.” Jared pants and before he knows it there’s Jensen’s palm resting flat on his ass, Harley’s cock penetrating his hole between his ring and middle finger.

“Y'didn’t use any lube, better not let him knot your inexper-...perienced pussy right?” Jensen mumbles softly and Jared feels an embarrassing rush of squishy feelings towards him for thinking about his safety, even in his intoxicated state. With Jensen watching over him he relaxes his muscles and lets himself fully enjoy Harley’s frantic thrusts and the feeling of hot cum squirting into him.

“Feels rather good, doesn’t it?”

“-’s not too bad.”

“Just admit that you like having a dog cock fucking your ass, Jay.”

“Whatever. You’re the bitch of the house anyway.”

Jensen grins in victory and slides his left hand inside Jared’s pants, his right still resting firmly on his ass and keeping Harley’s knot out. He wraps his fingers around Jared’s slick cock and begins to stroke it, though way too slow to bring Jared over the edge. “I promise not to tell anyone how wet you got from that doggie cock pounding into you.”

“Fuck you.” Jared snaps but the breathiness of his voice and a moan that follows right after makes it sound not at all threatening.

“Maybe tomorrow. I’m fucking beat. As soon as you’re done I’m hitting the bed.”

“Then hurry up and get me off. I’m dying here, Jen.”

Jensen frowns. He thought he was doing a pretty good job at jerking Jared off but as he looks down at his hand he realizes that it’s moving so fucking slow it can’t be doing anything for him. “It must be the booze, man. My hand is like, half asleep.”

“Jen, c’mon. C’mon. Try a bit harder. Just a little bit.” He mewls and then shudders when Harley jumps off his back and his wet dick slips out of his hole. “No-.” he whines and turns his head to call him back but Harley is gone like the wind.

“Yeah, that happens when you don’t let him knot.” Jensen sighs and moves to kneel on the other side of Jared, rolling his sleeves up. “Jay, I’m gonna be a real good fucking boyfriend right now and turn on my turbo speed for you. If you don’t come before I run out of strength then I’m sorry but I’m leaving you here to deal with this on your own.”

Jared nods and lowers his chest to the floor, ass on display for Jensen. When his head stops spinning from the change of position and his eyes focus he notices some stray dirty sock under the couch and promises himself to clean it up tomorrow. “Jen, hurry.”

Jensen once again wraps his hand around Jared’s dick and inserts two fingers of his left hand into his dog cum slicked asshole. When he finds Jared’s prostate he lets out one last breath of preparation before putting both of his hands into action, putting in as much effort as he can squeeze out of his alcohol-infused muscles.

And he must be doing something right finally because Jared is moaning and groaning and clenching his asshole rhythmically on Jensen’s fingers.

“Fuck, Jen. So good.”

Jensen only grunts in response, as if telling Jared to hurry the fuck up and cum. His turbo hands are already starting to hurt from exhaustion even though it’s only been like thirty seconds. Drunk sex is a fucking challenge.

“Jay, please tell me you’re close. My arms are ‘bout to fall the fuck off.”

“Close, close. So close, Jen. Don’t stop.” He moans, switching between pushing his ass back against Jensen’s fingers and fucking up into his fist. “Jen, I’m gonna come baby. I’m-,” And, to Jensen’s relief Jared tenses, squeezes his eyes shut and comes, shooting his spunk onto the floor and, as it turns out the next day, also on his own face.

When Jensen pulls out his fingers out of Jared’s ass and lets go of his dick, his muscles _ache_ with the released tension. He gave himself a fucking workout. “Dude. You owe me a big one for this.” He rests his forehead on Jared’s lower back slightly gasping. 

Jared hums, a content smile on his face. "Whatever you want babe." He doesn't budge for a few more seconds, then lets out a big breath and sits up, nudging Jensen off his back. “Jus' so you know, this thing with Harley was a one-time deal. Not gonna happen again.”

“Sure babe.” Jensen smiles and presses a lingering kiss onto Jared’s neck. “I promise to act surprised when I come back home one day and find you on your hands and knees getting your ass bred.”

"Shut up."

 

 

* * *

 

 

The first thing Jensen notices when he wakes up is that it's getting dark outside. His short afternoon nap on the couch must've turned into a fucking hibernation without his permission. He blinks sleepily and then turns his head when he hears footsteps coming from the corridor. Soon enough Jared appears in his field of vision and comes over to kiss him on the forehead.

Jensen hums happily when Jared slips between the backrest and him, sliding his arm under Jensen's neck.

"You're back early." Jensen murmurs and turns slightly to pillow his head on Jared's chest.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You've had the whole day off but I guess I'm the one who should've worked a few hours more?"

Jensen smiles. "You know that's not what I meant, you ass."

"Filming wrapped early today. Nailed every fucking scene, I'm just that good." Jared brags and then lifts his hand to softly trace the sleep lines on Jensen's cheek with his thumb. "Had a good nap?"

"Too good. If you hadn't come back right now I probably would've woken up tomorrow."

"Did you at least eat dinner?"

Harley's cum probably doesn't count as dinner so Jensen shakes his head. "Naw, wasn't hungry." He says and presses his head harder into Jared's chest when he feels that Jared's about to get up. "Shhh, stay here. I promise I'll eat later, it's cuddle time now."

Jared laughs and lies back down before raising his head again. "Wait a sec, lemme get my gummy bears."

Jensen grumbles in annoyance but lets Jared squish him with his body while he's reaching under the coffee table for an opened package of gummies.

“Hey, Jared?”

“Hm?”

“We've been together for some time now, right?"

"Yeah." Jared looks inside the package and frowns when he realizes there's only a handful of gummies left. He pours them out on his stomach and pops three into his mouth before tossing the empty packaging in the general direction of the coffee table.

"But we've never talked about that day when you walked in on me and Harley. How come?"

"I don't know. Is there anything to talk about?" Jared asks and pushes a gummy between Jensen's lips, inhaling another five more himself.

"Well, I mean, I've always been kinda curious for how long you had known about me and Harley before that day.”

Jared looks up at the ceiling, squinting slightly as he rummages through his memory. “I’m not sure… two months? Maybe? Maybe a bit more than that.”

“Two-,” Jensen gapes at him, completely shocked. “-fucking, two months?! What the fuck Jared?”

“Come on Jen, it’s not like I could just walk up to you and be like ‘Hey, I know for a fact that you’re fucking my dog. Want to talk about it?’”.

Jared's got a point. But, seriously. _Two months?_   Now Jensen feels stupid for ever thinking that Jared could actually be totally oblivious to what was going on right under his nose. “How did you find out?”

“Saw you two in action.” Jared says and pops the last two gummy bears into his mouth. 

Jensen frowns. “Wait. You mean that time you walked in on us wasn’t the first?”

“No. The _real_ first time there was some power issue at the gym so I basically just wasted gas to drive there and then right back home. As soon as I stepped inside the house I heard you moaning and at first I thought you invited some booty call over so I got pissed off and sulked on the couch waiting for you two to finish so that I can tell you not to ever do it again. But then as I kept listening I realized that I could hear _only_ you. So I figured that maybe you were, you know, jacking off or riding a dildo and, um. I kind of went to take a peek.”

Jensen should probably feel more offended than he does. Instead, he smirks and pinches Jared’s cheek. “You’re a perv.”

Jared’s got the decency to look ashamed. He tilts Jensen's head up and looks at him with buttery eyes. “I’m really sorry Jen, I know it's no excuse but I just really couldn’t help myself. That crush I had on you was out of fucking control, you have no idea what living under one roof with you did to me.”

Jensen guesses it was exactly what living under one roof with Jared did to _him_. Which had to be tough. “I know, I’m pretty damn hot, I forgive you. Continue.”

“Okay, so, um. I slid the door to your room open and you were…” Jared sighs dreamily, the slightest smile gracing his lips and eyes shining as he’s picturing that scene in his head. “God, Jen. You were so fucking beautiful. Harley was on your back, fucking you, and you had this expression on your face, like nothing else mattered in the whole world. And you were so fucking loud, crying and mumbling to him to breed you, and, fuck. Back then I had never even thought about it, dogs and shit, and if it hadn’t been you I might have reacted differently but you just looked so blissed out, so free and happy and there was no way in hell I was gonna take it away from you. So I made up my mind and quietly went back to my car with a fucking hard-on in my pants and waited for an hour before I ‘came back from the gym’ again.”

Jensen feels a strong tug in his chest, he's so fucking in love he wants to cry. How can Jared be so perfect? How did Jensen get so fucking lucky?

“And, well. I guess I could've said something sooner but I kind of just decided to let you have those two hours to yourself while I was gone and pretend I know nothing about it. It was the safer option to just let it happen and not interfere. But you just got so fucking obvious with time, it’s like you were dropping hints, like you _wanted_ me to find out. And, shit, I was so lovesick and delusional I actually started thinking that maybe you were doing this all on purpose because you wanted me to join you or something.”

Jensen snickers and immediately gets flicked on the arm by Jared.

“Don’t laugh at me, I was pulling my hair out about this for weeks!”

“So, that day, you walked in on us on purpose? Because you thought I’d invite you in or something?”

Jared shakes his head. “No. I swear to God, it was an accident. I was already having a really bad day, and then those two jerks pissed me off at the gym so I just drove back home, all angry and wanting to vent to someone and I totally forgot about what you and Harley do when I leave. So I just mindlessly went to your room and when I saw you it was already too late to sneak out again because I knew you noticed me too. And, yeah. I didn’t think we’d ever have that confrontation so I didn’t really know what to do. I fucking panicked and just grabbed the dogs and left. You know the rest.”

“Fuck, Jay.” Jensen sighs and presses his forehead into the crook of Jared’s neck. “This is all so crazy, you know. That day… I really thought that my life was over, that I lost you. It hadn’t crossed my mind back then that you could be okay with what I was doing, because let’s face it, no one else would have been. I just feel so damn lucky, you have no idea how much it means to me to be able to share the deepest parts of myself with you.”

Jared smiles warmly and nods. “I’m often pretty deep inside you.” He says and his smile turns dirty.

Jensen slams his palms into Jared’s ribs, pushing him away. “Shut up you horndog, I was being serious!”

“I know.” Jared grabs Jensen’s flying arms by the wrists and looks deep into his eyes, turning earnest. “I know. But, honestly Jen. How can you consider yourself lucky when there is nothing in this world that could make me turn away from you?”

Jensen’s eyes soften. “Jare…”

“You should know that by now, Jen but I'm fucking gone for you. For life and for good. And like no one else in this world you have the power to fuck me up real bad and it's honestly _terrifying_ but every second I get to spend with you is worth the risk. I just... love you. And not only in the romantic sense, you’re my best friend, my soulmate, you’re literally everything to me. And you could turn out to be my fucking long lost brother and it would still not change the way I feel about you.”

There’s an awkward pause in which Jensen’s touched expression turns confused and then kind of resigned. He sighs, shakes his head and then bumps it into Jared's. “Dude, way to ruin the moment. Did you really have to bring brocest into this?”

“I dunno.” Jared smacks his lips, his brows furrowing. “It’s the fans, man. They get to you.”

They lie in silence for a few minutes, neither of them having anything to add and neither wanting to move from their cozy spot.

And then Jensen smiles, turning to look at Jared again. “So like, I’m the Dean to your Sam?”

“Yeah." Jared grins back. "But we also fuck, so that’s even cooler.”

“You say that like you’re so sure Dean and Sam don’t fuck.”

Jared frowns. “They’re brothers.” He's pretty sure they've been over this a few times already during some conventions and shit.

“So what? Their lives are so messed up that the morality of fucking each other is like the last thing they would be concerned about.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right.”

Jensen straightens his back. “Damn right I am.”

“You seem to be really passionate about their sex lives.” Jared says and there's a hint of curious amusement in his voice.

“I’m just trying to protect their love from defamation.”

“I don’t think saying two brothers don’t fuck each other defames them in any way, Jen.”

“Yes it does." Jensen crosses his arms over his chest. "It’s like you’re saying they don’t love each other enough to fuck. Which is bullshit. I don’t know about the Sam you play, but _my_ Dean fucks his brother.”

“If you’ve been projecting this onto your acting then I guess the birth of wincest was inevitable.” Jared turns to his side, his hand slowly going up Jensen's leg. “So, say Jen. Does _your_ Dean fuck dogs too?”

Jensen feels a shiver run up his spine, his right hand twitches involuntarily and then he’s turning his head, right up in Jared’s face. “Oh my god, you did not just say that.”

“Why? It’s a legit question. If brotherfucking is okay in his book then why not dogs?”

“It’s not about whether it’s okay or not, it’s about what he _wants_.”

Jared undoes Jensen's pants with a hum and slips his hand inside, searching for his cock. “And he doesn’t want to get pounded and knotted up like a good bitch? Doesn’t want to get filled up with doggy cum so that Sammy can eat it out of him afterwards?”

 _Jesus_. Jared and his fucking dirty talk.

Jensen does his best to think. It’s not easy because Jared’s hand is so very distracting and his mind keeps wanting to slip away but it’s an important question that Jensen wants to get right. “N-no.” he mumbles when he makes up his mind. “Dean is all butch and likes fucking women and only women. He’d sooner start shooting guns than let anything or anyone near his ass.” Jensen explains and can’t help how his legs just fall open when Jared slides his hand lower, past his now hard dick and balls. “A-anyone but his Sammy. Only Sammy is allowed inside him, allowed to hear him beg and watch him squirm and fall apart under his touch. He won’t let himself be vulnerable like that in anyone else’s presence. He can't. _Fuck, Jay_.”

Jared’s got his middle finger in Jensen’s hole, pumping forward and back and occasionally brushing against his prostate. “Your asshole is like a pussy Jen. Always so fucking wet.”

Jensen whines and pushes back, trying to get that finger deeper inside of him but it’s not nearly enough, it’s not what he really wants. “C’mon Jay, just fuck me.”

“Nah.” And suddenly Jared’s finger is gone and Jensen turns his head to see him closing his eyes, palms resting on his stomach, as if he was getting ready for a nap.

Jensen sits up, scandalized, because what the actual fuck? “What do you mean ‘nah’? You can’t just finger me, get me all hot and bothered and not put out.” When he only gets only a shrug for an answer he leans down, hovering over Jared, and stabs him in the chest with his index finger. “You listen to me Jared Padalecki. I will _end you_ if you don’t give me what I want right fucking now.”

“I’d like to see you try.” Jared cranks his eyes open and when his gaze falls on Jensen’s annoyed face he lifts his hand, adoringly cupping Jensen’s cheek and then gently smoothing out the frown between his brows. The gesture is probably a tad too loving considering he just heard death threats under his name but Jensen is too fucking beautiful and Jared is whipped for life. “I was just teasing you.” He murmurs, smiling warmly. “We gotta keep that hole of yours dripping with cum, am I right Jen? I’m just feeling a bit tired so I was hoping you’d do the honours yourself.”

Jensen’s face brightens, a smirk pulling on his lips as his hands hurriedly start fumbling with Jared’s pants. “Why didn’t you say so earlier?” He gets up to kick his own pants off along with his boxers and when he’s butt naked he straddles Jared’s thighs and fishes his cock out of his pants, stroking it to full hardness. “I hope you’re comfy honey because I’m taking you for one hell of a ride.”

Jensen grabs the lube from under the coffee table, uncaps it and squirts an appropriate amount straight onto Jared’s cock making him hiss from the cold and then pinch Jensen in punishment.

“Sorry Jay Junior, I’m just really eager to get you inside of me.” Jensen chirps and moves forward until he’s positioned over Jared’s hips, reaches back for the cock waiting for him and slowly rubs the tip back and forth over his hole, smearing it thoroughly with the lube.

Jared loves the view of naked Jensen straddling him. It’s definitely in the top three views of his lifetime. The other two are Jensen sucking him off and Jensen getting pounded by Harley. He’s not sure in which order though. He moves his hands up Jensen’s thighs and then slides them further to squeeze his ass. It’s as spectacular as always and Jared really has to hold back the need to flip Jensen over and sink his teeth into it. “I’ve decided that cowgirl Jen is my favourite.”

Jensen smiles and finally lowers himself onto Jared’s cock. “I prefer it doggy style.”

“I hope you only mean the sex position. Because if you don’t then I’m gonna get upset.”

Jensen laughs and begins to move his hips, riding Jared nice and slow. “What do you want me to say? Harley’s an amazing fuck.”

“ _I’m_ an amazing fuck.” Jared pouts.

“Harley is never too lazy to get on my back and fuck me.”

“Harley doesn’t even have the right to be lazy. All he does is eat, shit, sleep and lick his balls. I, on the other hand, do all that _and_ go to work.”

“You lick your balls? Gotta show me that sometime, I didn’t know you were so bendy.”

Jared wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. “Oh baby, there are still so many things you don’t know about me.” he says, tightens his grip on Jensen's hips and begins fucking up into him in earnest, suddenly not that tired anymore.

 

 

 

Ten minutes later Jensen's sprawled on Jared, catching his breath after a mindblowing orgasm, his body tingling pleasantly with endorphins. When his excitement goes down, slowly being replaced with drowsiness he doesn't even think about moving, perfectly content with falling asleep right on top of his boyfriend.

Just as he's about to doze off Jared sobers him up with his voice.

“But seriously. Is it me or Harley?”

Jensen laughs and snuggles up into Jared's neck. “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to mention it in my last work but I'm not a native english speaker and there are bound to be at least a few grammar mistakes or misused words. Typos are also possible because the story hasn't been betaed. It's not like I can send this devil's work to anyone sobs. If you did notice any mistakes while reading please do let me now so that I can fix them!  
>   
> Also I'm thinking about writing another sequel, with Jeffrey Dean Morgan and the boys, let me know if you'd be interested in reading it :) Comments are loved and greatly appreciated!


End file.
